naruto fanannual piss of senshi and ruin day
by Marcylittleninja
Summary: A little adventure with trouble bound duo... stalking deidara and sasori... *Own characters are main characters along with deiadara and sasori*


Senshi was walking down the street one day, and then she walked into a .  
"Suck that biiiitch!" said a familiar voice.  
"Fuck you, Ruien."  
"Feisty today, I see."  
"Guess What?"  
"Your queer?"  
"uh, no,"  
" i close?"  
"Almost."  
"Ah, sweet success."  
"Shut up,I WAS doin some undercover detective work on Deidara and Sasori's Fridays, but now I've lost them."  
"Ya lost them cos you walked into the pole you stupid---Wait, Dei-chu and Sassy? Quick, we gotta find em!!"  
"RUN!!"  
They spotted a bright yellow hunk of hair somewhere in the crowds."  
"Oh FUCK!! What is it, fuckin 'piss off ru and sen' day? why are there so many fuckin people?"  
"Hey semp,look." Senshi said, pointing up at a banner that the townsfolk had put up across two stalls.  
"'Annual Piss off Ruien and Senshi Festival'..."  
"Oh for fucks sake!" They said in sync, running after the yellow splodge that was bobbing above all the other heads.  
They stayed in hot pursuit of the blob, til it finally walked into a flower shop.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Senshi laughed. "Dei likes FLOWIES!!"  
Ruien stifled her giggles as she walked into the shop, putting on her 'serious' face.  
It was extremely important she kept her reputation as a dangerous rogue.  
The blob was just a few feet away. Unfortunatly, the body attached to it was of a female hooker.  
"D...deidara?" Senshi asked, sounding shocked.  
Ruiens 'serious' reputation just took a huge hit.  
"PFFFFT!!"  
The female-deidara-hooker turned around, only to show that it was not in fact a female-deidara-hooker, but just a normal female hooker!  
Ruiens serious face, which had already undergone a very unserious looking transformation. This time, it was totally fucked.  
"Oh...My....GOD!!!!" She managed to blurt out between laughs.  
Senshi however, was feeling quite disturbed.  
"Oh...My....God...." She whispered slowly.  
Ruien, by that time, was finished her laughing fit.  
The normal female hooker didnt look happy.  
"Oh, Senshi and Ruien. You fuckwits. get out of my store."  
"Nevermind senshi, its just some blond hoar."  
"Hey look, it talks!" Senshi said, very entertained.  
"FUcK OFF!" Ino screamed her foot so voilently that her heels broke and her skirt flew her undies.  
Only making senshi and ruien laugh harder.  
"SHIKAMARUUUUU" she squealed.  
"Mfff...what now, Ino..."  
"Get these bitches out of my store!"  
"Hey shika!!" The girls said happily.  
"Aaah. Not you two again."  
Shikamaru was one of senshi's favorite people since she figured out he couldnt be bothered to get up even if she poked him.  
...Which she did. Alot.  
They walked out of the store a few minutes later after finding out shikamaru wouldnt get up to throw them out of the store, either.  
Ino's throat was very, very sore.  
They decided to try a few different stores, still hoping to catch a glimpse of Deidara and Sasori's private life.  
A few stalls down, Deidara and Sasori were ordering a few drinks.  
"Are they still up there, Un?"  
A man propped against the wall turned his head slightly,  
"'re ordering some candy. Ruien is trying to keep it away from Senshi."  
"I hate to say it, un. But your puppets really come in handy at a time ike this"  
They were sitting at a table waiting for their orders.  
Sasori put his hands down, the puppet having disappeared.  
"But, I could always just blow 'em up. Much simpler."  
Sasori sighed. Giving the waitress a few notes.  
"Keep the change."  
"Anything else I can get you, boys?" She winked "No thanks." He muttered. This happened everywhere they went. He had the idea she was offering more then just a drink.  
Meanwhile, at the lollie shop, Ruien was argueing with Senshi.  
"Look, the last time you ate these you ran around the street butt-naked screaming at randoms."  
"That was because of the coca cola, semp!"  
"It was n-"  
"What is it sempai?"  
"I feel...a very dark being...."  
"Sempai?"  
"Someone...hitting...on Sasori!!"  
"DEAR GOD!" Senshi screamed.  
Her sempai was already halfway to the bar.  
"SASORI SEMPAI,DEIDARA SEMPAI ARE YOU OKAY?!" She screamed, slamming the door open.  
The waitress looked up, startled. Unfortunatly for her, Ruien was not sympathetic towards women.  
Sempai had caught up to her, trying to hold her back.  
"Ru, shes just some skank. Dont waste your time"  
"Let go of my arm..." Ruiens voice was deadly low. Her face set in a dangerous mask.  
"..." Senshi let go. Stepping back a few steps.  
"Oh no..."  
Sasori said, his face in his hands.  
"Not again!" Deidara yelled The shop manager came out.  
"Not these kids again..."  
"DONT EVER TOUCH SASORI AGAIN YOU FUCKING HOARFACE BITCH!!"  
Smash.  
Bang.  
Kaboom.  
In the end, Ruien owed 300 dollars to the waitress for hospital expenses, which she had still to pay (Heeheehee.  
Deidara and Sasori got a free round of drinks in exchange for taking the girls out of the bar.  
The waitress never did touch Sasori again.  
She did, though, get a restraining order against Ruien.  
Who kept constant watch over Sasori every time he went drinking.  
But the only way to stop waitresses hitting on him was.  
"Damn, they look good in those uniforms" Deidara said lowly, staring hard at the two girls in aprons laughing as they delivered drinks.  
"Hmph..."Sasori said. Glancing at them over his drink.  
'Too bad we cant ever have a drink without them now...'He thought, sighing as he sipped his sake.

Damn it... 


End file.
